The present invention relates to a technique for controlling the storage of electronic information.
Storage devices which are capable of storing large amounts of electronic information such as data or programs, for example, are known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication no. 2005-055963, for example).
However, even when a storage device has a large storage capacity, it is considered undesirable to simply store more and more information in the storage device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to enable the storage of electronic information to be controlled in a favorable manner.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear from the following description.